violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 9
Big Brother: Til Death Do You Part. This season is the first to feature a duo being paired together, winning competitions together, and getting evicted together. The twist 'Soulmates' is much like the dynamic duo twist. * Soulmates: Much like the Dynamic Duo twist, this season a pair of 2 houseguests (Soulmates) Would compete together. They'd win HOH together, Win POV together, Be nominated together, and be evicted together. * Power Couple: The winners of the first competition became the Power Couple and had to instantly evict another couple from the house. * MVP: Every week till jury a houseguest will be voted as the most valuable player ''due to america voting whomever they thought played the best game. The MVP would have the ability to nominate a third player for eviction, if vetoed they can select a replacement nominee. (The twist was voided week 1 due to production fail * '''Jury of 7:' This season a surprise twist was unleashed when it was revealed to be a jury of 7 this time. Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | | |} Statistis: * Zeph: PC-1 POV's-1 * Jenn: PC-1 POV's-1 * Minish: HOH's-1 * Lily: HOH's-1 POV's-1 * Axel: HOH's-1 * Mda: HOH's-1 * Spills: POV's-1 * Whimia: POV's-1 HOH's-1 * Fine: HOH's-1 * Morgan: BB's'-1 Week 1 The houseguests entered the house and when the couples twist was announced the house was shook. The couples were each paired together and shorlty after the next twist was revealed. IT was said to be a power couple's competition and the winning couple could instantly evict a couple from the house. At the Power couple's competition, Zeph and Jenn pulled out the win and evicted Hizoku and Morgan giving pity to morgan and caring less about Hizo. Week 2 Following Week 1's surprise eviction. The first HOH of the summer took place! And in that event, Minish and Lily won being the first couple to control the house for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Lily and Minish nominated ReaIz/Fine and Zeph/Jenn for eviction. The MVP winners were Spills/Whimia and because of production failures gained safety for the week instead of nominating a duo for eviction. At the POV competition. Zeph and Jenn snagged a win to avoid a backdoor plan and kept the nominees the same due to much of Lime's dislike. At the eviction ceremony. It was Jp and Lime who recieved the boot however Jp placed before lime getting 14th, and 13th. Week 3 On week 3's HOH. Mda and Axel claimed a win and nominated Zeph and Sea for eviction. At the MVP decision. Axel won and nomiated Spills and Whim for eviction alongside him and Mda's original nominees, Sea and Xbae. At the POV competition. Spills and Whimia won and the HOH's nominated Zeph and Jenn for eviction. At the eviction ceremony, it was a clear vote to evict Sea and Xbae and the two were about to head home until.... Week 3 (Part 2) It was revealed that only one houseguest would make an exit from the house. The houseguest whom was evicted was unfortunately Xbae who got evicted in 12th place. Week 4 Following Xbae's eviction. A new HOH was up for grabs, and with the Couple twist being over. It was a free for all competition. At the HOH, Fine won and nominated ReaIz and Whimia for eviction. At mvp nomination decision. Lily won thanks to America and nominated Jenn for eviction. At the POV competition, Lily won and saved Jenn with Veto and nominated Spills as the replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony. In what started off as a close vote ended with ReaIz being evicted in a 4-2-1 vote, placing 11th. Week 5 Category:Simulators Category:Big brother sims